Lost
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: While on a field trip to the zoo, Rin can't be found, and Len is panicking. Tsundere!LenxRin.


_**Lost**_

It was the kindergarteners first field trip. The five-year olds were elated when they heard they were going to the zoo. Especially Rin Kagami, who had never been to the zoo before. Rin had shoulder-length blonde hair that was held out of her azure eyes by white clips. She had a big white bow in her hair, and wore a red shirt and black pants. On the bus they were assigned partners, and hers was Len Kagamine.

Len had golden blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail, and sapphire-like eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, tan pants, and a black zip-up jacket. Black, thick-framed, rectangular glasses perched on his nose, and his eyes never left the book he held.

Rin sat down next to Len timidly, afraid of his reaction. Wen he didn't seem to notice her, she spoke up, offering him her hand.

"U-Um... hello, I'm Rin Kagami..." The boy looked up, gazed over her once, then returned to his book. Awkwardly, Rin put down her hand.

"U-Uh... do you like reading?" she asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"..."

"...I do. I mean, not a lot, but sometimes. My mum used to read to me, about princesses and knights and stuff. Do you read that?"

If she had been paying attention, she would've noticed the small glare he sent her way, but she had continued talking once again.

"Probably not. I mean, you don't seem like someone who would. It's more of a girl thing, huh? But I always wished I was a princess. But I don't really want some prince or anything... just a roda rora would do..."

She chatted the rest of the bus ride there, more to herself since Len stayed silent. The teacher instructed them to stick together and stay near an adult at all times as they got off the bus.

"What animal do you want to see, Len?" Rin questioned, eyes darting around the place excitedly. Len had left his book on the bus, but still refused to speak. He only stood there with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face as he watched Rin jump around.

"I want to see the tigers! Cuz they're orange, and I love orange! What's your favorite color?" She turned to him, and for a moment he looked amused at her jumping, excited form. But in the blink of an eye, he was frowning again.

Rin only shrugged it off. "Oh! They're going! C'mon, Len!" She grabbed his hand, sending a jolt of electricity through him – though she didn't realize it – and dragged him to the others. However, when they reached the rest of the class, Len wrenched his hand away from hers and shoved it in his pocket.

Rin, though a little hurt, chose to ignore it. She looked in awe at the exhibits, giggling at the foxes playing in their den.

"Lookie, Len! They're orange, too! Aren't they cute?" She didn't bother to look back at him, knowing he wouldn't respond. If she had, though, she would have been surprised to see a small smile – more like a quirk of his lips – on his face. Len slowly walked up next to her to see what she was so excited about now.

Her eyes shone as she watched the pups. He glanced at the foxes, but he was clearly looking at Rin. Suddenly she looked up, meeting his gaze, and he turned away quickly, heat rushing to his cheeks.

He hurried to catch up again with the others, thinking Rin would follow right behind him. She was, until she noticed a certain sign pointing left, a picture of an orange cat on it. Not noticing no one else had gone that way, she rushed away.

Len soon enough realized that Rin was being very quiet... and though he usually preferred the silence, he did – though he would never admit it – enjoy listening to her talk. He spun around, but she wasn't there. He blinked, then began to panic and worry overcame him as he searched left and right for her. Frantically, he ran to the teacher, breathing heavily.

"She's not here!" he yelled, drawing the attention of the class away from the gorillas and to him. Ignoring their stares, he continued, "Rin's not here!"

"Calm down, Len," the teacher soothed. "What's her name?"

An image of the five-year old popped into his head, with her golden hair flowing down her neck, her ocean-like eyes shining with excitement, her hand outstretched for him to shake. "R-Rin Kagami."

A search party was formed – Len leading it – calling out for Rin as they back-tracked through the zoo. Len was getting desperate when he noticed a sign pointing to-

"_What animal do you want to see, Len? I want to see the tigers! Cuz they're orange, and I love orange!"_

"The tigers!" he shouted, running towards the exhibit. The search party followed after the racing boy. Sure enough, when they reached the tiger cage, there stood Rin, staring at the tigers, a huge grin spread across her face. Len, not entirely aware of what he was doing, ran to her and hugged her tight, pressing her firmly against his chest as he buried his face in her shoulder. Rin, shocked, slowly returned the embrace.

By the time the others had caught up, they had released each other, both regretting the lack of warmth. Len's face was now a bright red, and he glared at Rin all of a sudden.

"_Baka_!" he cried. "How could you get lost?! The path was right there!"

Rin looked down, ashamed. "I-I'm so-sorry, Len..."

Len rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Don't do it again."

He didn't let go of her hand through the rest of the trip.


End file.
